


Unfinished Business

by galianogangster



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Not for Innocent Eyes, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: When Mal's alarm fails to go off, she and Evie must rush to class. They end up with more time than they anticipated and spend it wisely - but what happens when class begins and there's unfinished business?





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just pure smut; so if you have innocent eyes it's not too late to turn back now! Let me know what I did well and what I can improve on! Enjoy, sinners!

Mal feels as though she is being pulled upwards - out of a deep, dirt hole or to the surface of the sea. Her body feels impossibly heavy. When she finally emerges, her gaze meets familiar red-brown. She had been deeply asleep until her best friend, Evie, had violently shook her awake. As the world becomes less fuzzy around the edges, Mal finally registers the urgency of Evie’s voice.

“-alarm didn’t go off! We’re gonna be late for class!” she catches, and she immediately springs into a sit, nearly colliding with the other girl. Her hands fumble around the still-warm blankets until she finds her phone, and she looks at the time. There’s thirty minutes until class starts. Looks like they won’t be eating breakfast.

She frowns at the thought and scrambles to throw on some decent clothes. Evie does the same, stepping over the clothes she had haphazardly removed and thrown across the room last night. Mal bites her lip as memories from their not-so-efficient study session resurface. It turns out that Evie is far more interesting than the history of Auradon. The minute the blue-haired beauty had taken her textbook and straddled her, Mal muted her phone with trembling hands so they wouldn’t be interrupted. The memory of soft lips and hard teeth on her neck prompts her to recall her not-so-innocent dream that followed their excursion. An uncomfortable throbbing begins, and Mal tries to focus on applying her eyeliner instead of the distraction. She reminds herself that there’s no time for that. As soon as the eyeliner cap clicks closed, there’s a warm hand in hers, and she’s bring pulled out of the door.

On a normal day, Evie is adamant about taking their time on the way to class. She’s always reminding Mal to enjoy the scenery and that stress will give them wrinkles. Mal has gotten used to it by now and has grown fond of their leisurely strolls through campus, arm-in-arm or hand-in-hand. Today, however, is much different. Even in heels, Evie is hauling ass - practically dragging Mal along for the ride. Mal utters no complaints, knowing Evie is anxious enough as it is.

As soon as they bust through the double doors of the history building, their eyes fly to the clock on the wall. Amazingly, they had managed to arrive in just 14 minutes. An incredulous laugh escapes the blue-haired girl and captures the attention of Mal. She finds Evie’s red lips parted, and the girl’s chest heaves with the effort of her run. There’s a slight sheen of sweat on her chest, and all of the feelings Mal had been repressing since she woke flood back to her. When Evie turns to her friend she finds blown pupils and pearly teeth digging into a plump lip. The corner of her mouth quirks upwards and she recaptures Mal’s hand.

Before long, Mal finds herself pushed up against a cold stall door in the second floor bathroom. No one ever seems to use this restroom, and admittedly, it’s not the first trist she and Evie have had up here. A thigh is pressed up harshly against her already sensitive center, and all of Mal’s thoughts get hazy. She’s suddenly too hot, and she weakly attempts to unzip and hang up her leather jacket. However, the merciless attack of a hot mouth on her neck makes it rather difficult. Evie appears intent on refreshing the fading marks from last night. The garment nearly slips out of Mal’s feeble grip when teeth gently bite into her pulse point. The answering tongue to sooth it causes Mal to shiver at the thought of it being used further down her body. Her hips grind down on the well-placed thigh to alleviate some of the maddening pressure. Evie’s smile can be felt along her neck. 

Thankfully for Mal, there isn’t much time for teasing. The thigh disappears, and Mal voices her protest at the loss of contact. A bite to her collarbone reminds her she needs to stay relatively quiet; they are in a public space, after all. She takes the time to finally hang her jacket overtop the stall wall.

Deft fingers have already undone Mal’s belt and move on to her pants. They slip into her panties and gather the wetness they encounter there. Mal falls against Evie’s body and whines at the sensation of the girl’s fingers where she desperately needs them. The juxtaposition of the cold fingers against her hot center is almost overwhelming. Her hands quickly grip the other girl’s shoulders, and she buries her face in her neck. Evie can’t help the proud grin from creeping across her flushed face. Knowing that she has the ability to make such a strong individual absolutely crumble in her hands is a bit of a power trip. She doesn’t even know what’s gotten Mal so worked up, but the girl’s lips are swollen with anticipation against her fingers and delicious sounds are being mumbled against her ear. She soon finds herself growing wetter at the sensation.

Evie uses her free hand, which has been busy kneading a small breast, to move Mal’s pants off her hips and further down her legs. Mal doesn’t protest, using the movement as an excuse to buck her hips into Evie’s hand. The blue-haired girl’s fingers nearly dip into her pussy, and Mal elicits another whine. They may not have a ton of time, but it’s clear she would benefit from more than just clit stimulation.

The crack of Evie’s knees bending echo through the empty bathroom, and the cold, tile floor is unpleasant against her legs. The cry of pleasure when her tongue meets a slick clit makes it all worth it. Mal’s hand quickly finds blue hair, and she tangles her fingers into it gently, knowing Evie will be upset if she messes it up too much.

Another cry escapes her lips as two pale fingers ram into her and a soft tongue works at her clit. Even if Mal had managed to remain quiet, the unsavory sounds of Evie’s digits pumping in and out of her dripping core would be enough to give them away. Evie revels in the way Mal’s walls try to pull her impossibly deeper, and she can’t resist dipping her tongue lower now and then to better taste the increasingly wet girl. Every thrust elicits another moan, and the pairing of the sounds, taste, and feeling of Mal just works up Evie even more. Suddenly, Mal stills, and Evie looks up at her through blue eyelashes, not wanting to miss the finale. In that moment, she pushes even deeper and curls her fingers in just the right way. Mal’s green eyes lock into red-brown as she comes undone, her hips stuttering against Evie’s mouth. It’s one of Mal’s favorite sights to see, and it’s even more incredible to feel. Evie would agree, and she can’t resist spending the next few moments lapping up the leftover wetness. Mal’s eyes close in momentary exhaustion, but she motions to help Evie to her feet.

The blue-haired girl graciously accepts the hand offered to her. Mal swiftly brings the digits to her mouth and sucks, being sure to wrap her tongue around them for good measure. Evie’s hooded eyes are locked onto Mal’s mouth, and she lets out a breathy gasp at the feeling. A wicked smirk creeps across Mal’s face as she takes in the disheveled girl before her - lipstick smudged and hair slightly tussled. A sudden alarm, indicating two minutes until the start of class, sobers the girls quickly. Evie shoves Mal out of the way and runs out of the stall to hastily check and fix her makeup. Mal pulls her pants back up and puts her jacket back on before running her hands through blue locks to tame them. After two nods of confirmation, the girls exit the bathroom and scurry down the stairwell.

The final bell hasn’t rung yet by the time the girls find their usual seats at the back of the classroom. This class is large, and most of the students, if not all of them, are already seated. The girls realize too late that they haven’t brought their bags, and Mal sighs in defeat. At least she gets to relax. Her legs still feel wobbly, and she can’t say she feels completely satisfied, but at least she won’t be dying inside. Evie can’t say the same. She can still taste the other girl, and flashbacks of Mal’s swollen, wet pussy and her soft tongue are making sitting dangerous. She tries crossing her legs to relieve some of the pressure, but then she remembers that the tables in this classroom have full fronts, and there is no room to do so. But...that could make other options available instead. It’s not like anyone could see under the table, after all.

The final bell rings, and the professor begins the lecture. Mal sits back and thoroughly prepares herself to zone out for its entirety until Evie’s warm hand finds hers. Used to Evie demanding affection, she doesn’t even bat an eyelash when the girl moves their hands to her lap, under the table. What does surprise her, however, is that Evie continues moving their hands under her skirt. Mal nonchalantly glances at her friend. Evie’s white teeth are biting into her lip, and Mal raises an eyebrow in question. Red-brown eyes turn pleading in answer, and Evie moves Mal’s hand to brush over her panties. Mal isn’t even inside them, but she can already feel that they're soaked through. Both eyebrows raise this time, and Evie’s pale cheeks flush faintly.

Mal scans the classroom. Most students are paying attention to the professor or are scrolling social media on their laptops. A few people even appear to be asleep already. She then checks back in with Evie once more, who nods in consent and spreads her legs to accommodate her. Mal’s fingers easily push the material to the side, and she nearly gasps when she feels just how wet the blue-haired girl has become. She easily slides along her lips, and gently brushes her clit a few times. Evie’s teeth find her lip to remain quiet, and her knuckles turn white as she grips the edge of the table. Mal continues her ministrations, and it quickly becomes apparent that Evie’s facial expressions aren’t innocent enough for history class. As much as Mal wants to watch her fall apart, she would really want to die if they were caught. She clears her dry throat quietly and leans over to her friend.  
“You’re not looking so good, you should lay your head down,” she whispers. Evie’s confusion is evident.  
“What?” she whispers back incredulously.  
“You won’t get in trouble, just lay your head down,” Mal whispers through clenched teeth. Evie obeys. She lays her head on her folded arms on the tabletop and angles her hips towards Mal, who takes the opportunity to finally access the girl’s pussy. The unexpected but welcome penetration causes Evie to bite down on her own arm to remain quiet. Mal’s eyes grow glossy as she can’t tear her gaze away from her beautiful friend. The noises the girl is capable of are sexy as hell, but her facial expressions are maddening, and Mal wants more. She pumps in and out with a single finger at a torturously slow pace, and Evie’s eyebrows furrow and a frown appears in frustration. Her rosy lips pout, and soon Mal is faced with a pointed glare.

A smirk crawls across her face as she adds another finger, causing Evie’s whole demeanor to instantly change. Her eyes squeeze shut and her lips part, and once again Mal finds herself stunned by her beauty. They’ve had sex in semi-public places before, but never like this. Mal’s heart is pounding so loud she can’t even hear the professor anymore, and her center is throbbing along with the beat. Evie’s hips begin rocking slightly, and her expression grows frustrated once more. Even with two fingers, Mal knows it isn’t enough for the girl. Increasing her pace would do the trick, but it would also be much more conspicuous. Mal bites her lip and makes a bold move. She quickly extracts her fingers from Evie, who looks like she just might kill the girl for it. She then raises her clean hand and waits for the professor’s attention.

“Yes, Mal?” she inquires with exasperation.

“Evie isn’t feeling very good, can I take her to the nurse’s office?” she asks, forging a concerned expression. Dozens of eyes fall on Evie, who is more pink than white and slightly sweaty at this point.

“Very well,” the professor grants, and Mal makes a show of helping her friend up and out of the classroom. As soon as they enter the adjacent abandoned hallway, Evie spins out of her grasp.

“I can’t believe you did that to me!” she shouts, trying her best to keep her voice down. “What if-“ she starts, but her concerns are drowned out by Mal’s hungry lips on hers. Her annoyance is subdued in favor of her arousal, and she finds herself kissing back with equal fervor. Mal’s hand snakes its way back under Evie’s skirt and into slick lips. Evie moans against her mouth and thrusts her hips against her hand. Evie is even more wet than before, and Mal’s three fingers easily slip back inside of her. A strangled cry escapes red lips, and they bite into Mal’s barely uncovered shoulder. Mal mirrors the noise and finds her pants are being intruded.

She didn’t even notice Evie undoing her belt and buttons, but she definitely notices the fingers swiping her pulsing clit. Her own fingers break pace inside of Evie, but before long it’s like a competition.

Mal pumps into Evie as fast and hard as she can at that angle, and Evie uses Mal’s wetness to work over her clit easier. Their kisses become increasingly sloppy until neither can concentrate on them enough. They’re a mess of hot breath and quiet whimpers, both girls racing to reach their high. Evie breaks first, hips surging forward and head falling back against the wall. The cry she lets out is nearly enough to make Mal come as well. Evie recovers quickly and slides her hand further down. Her palm still allows friction to Mal’s clit while her fingers curl into the girl’s clenched walls. Mal chants a string of expletives as Evie rams into her, but the climax is cut off with Evie’s mouth on hers. She trembles in her grasp and then stills.

Both girls take the time to catch their breath, leaning their foreheads against each other for support. Evie suddenly stiffens and pulls her hand out of Mal’s pants as if she had been burned. She frantically searches the hallway.

“Mal!” she exclaims, and Mal can’t help the sly grin plastered on her face. “We were in the middle of the hallway!” Evie scolds. Mal shrugs casually and crosses her arms. “Anyone could have saw us!”

“You didn’t stop me. And, hey, you were the one who insisted I touch you during class,” Mal reasons. Evie sputters, but no real response comes out. “Come on, E, you gotta admit,” she starts. “That was really hot.” Evie blushes but doesn’t argue. “Come on,” Mal suggests, holding out her clean hand. “Let’s skip the rest of class.” Evie glances between Mal’s offered hand and her enchanting green eyes and bites her lip in contemplation. After a moment, she allows a grin to appear. Her hand clasps Mal’s.

“Let’s skip all of our classes today,” she husks, eyebrow raised.

This time, Mal is the one hastily dragging Evie across campus.


End file.
